


Hopeless and in Heat

by Destinytale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinytale/pseuds/Destinytale
Summary: Pidge really should’ve known she was an omega before then.





	1. Should’ve known.

Pidge should've known she was an omega, she really should've.

She'd never really presented, never had the typical signs of being an omega or an alpha so they all just assumed she was beta.

Except they also knew she never showed the typical signs of presenting as a beta.

It was only now when Pidge was running down the hall of a Galra ship to her lion that she realized she just was five years late with presenting.

Presenting late wasn't uncommon, things could push back your presenting.

Things like stress or changes in your environment.

You know, like your family going missing, suddenly being carted off to space to fight an intergalactic war and almost dying daily.

That would probably push back your presenting by a while.

Still, there were signs that she had started to present.

She'd cleaned her room and started to steal clothes from the others.

Scents had become almost overpowering to her and while she thought she was just getting sick, Pidge realized that the fever was actually her first heat.

Her core throbbed as she finally reached her lion, stumbling into the machine while her teammates yelled at her over the comms.

As soon as Green took off Pidge tore off her helmet and threw it to the other side of the lion as she crumbled to the ground.

Her breathing was heavy and every part of her ached.

Pidge began to pull of her armor, she felt like her entire body was on fire with it on.

"Shit.." she choked out, she needed to get Lance.

Pidge needed to make sure Lance was the one that found her, he was the only other omega on board the castle.

The small girl groaned as she forced herself to crawl over to her helmet and put it back on.

Her teammates were still yelling.

"Pidge! Come in!" Shiro snapped, "are you alright?!"

Keith was asking about a thousand questions, trying to make she was still there.

Hunk was freaking out, assuming that she was dead and Lance was just trying to make a few jokes to calm the others down.

"Shut up!" Pidge snapped, her temper shorter than usual.  
"I.. I'm fine.. Lance, I need you to come to my lion when we get back to the castle." 

That sparked a whole new round of questions and concerns, this time louder than before.

"What's going on?! Are you hurt?! Do you need a pod?!" Keith asked, questions rambling off about a mile a minute and demanding that she respond after only a moment of asking them.

"I'm not hurt! I'm fine! I just need Lance!" Pidge shouted, a growl rumbling in her throat.

Oh boy. She was an aggressive omega.

"I'll be there as soon as we land." Lance said, making her sigh in relief.

Once she got confirmation she threw off her helmet once again.

She didn't need to listen to the others, not when she could barely keep her eyes open and the world seemed to be spinning.

Pidge didn't realize she'd passed out until Lance was shaking her awake.

"Pidge! Pidge wake up!" He shouted, snapping at the others to stay out of the lion whenever they tried to insist on coming in.

"Lance.." she choked out, tears rolling down her face as the intensity of the pain in her stomach.

"It's okay, just take some deep breathes. I'm going to get you to your room. Okay?" He asked, running a hand through her hair and smiling when she leaned into his touch.

"Okay.." Pidge nodded, trying to do as she was told.

Lance carefully picked her up, letting her lean her head right against his scent glands.

Pidge sighed softly, Lance's scent always calmed her down.

He smelt like the ocean and vanilla ice cream, like comfort.

Pidge could barely even hear the growling.

"Back!" Lance shouted harshly, glaring at Shiro and Keith who's eyes were both wide at the overwhelming heat scent that was radiating off of Pidge and filled her lion.

"Pidge.." Keith said quietly, trying to take a few steps forward to get to her.

Hunk was quick to grab him.

"You keep your hands off of her," He growled lowly.

None of them were worried about Shiro, he and Lance had been mates for over a year and leaders of the pack and Hunk was probably the least aggressive alpha to ever exist.

Not to mention he was mated with Shay.

Lance quickly ran with Pidge, he needed to get her to her room and seal everything off.

Keith growled when Lance ran, lunging forward to try and get Pidge but was held back by Shiro and Hunk.

"Keith, don't!" Shiro snapped, pushing him further away from the hanger exit.  
"You're not thinking right! You need to let Lance help her!"

"I can help her! I'm an alpha!" Keith hissed, trying to get past his older brother.

"That is exactly why you are not going near her!" Shiro shouted, grip on Keith tightening.

Shiro was overprotective over Pidge as is, he and Lance called her their pup and treated her as such.

So now that his pup was in heat and his own brother was trying to get to her, all of his packleader senses were screaming for him to protect her with his life.

"Hey," Hunk smiled nervously, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder.  
"Let's go get her some stuff for her nest, she probably doesn't have a thing for it." 

That got Keith's attention, he looked over at Hunk then nodded eagerly.

He could still be helpful, he could get her nesting materials and food and water.

Keith followed after Shiro and Hunk, Allura tagging along and asking questions about humans secondary genders.

Alteans also had secondary genders but it was by no means nearly as intense as humans.

Alphas, Betas and Omegas were all still seen as equals and a heat or a rut wasn't a situation that took over someone's life.

They also didn't do nesting or courting and their alphas were by no means the aggressive attack dogs human alphas were so when Allura watched Keith go over every single item they were going to give to Pidge like he was trying to find a singular stitch wrong she was surprised.

Half of the things they wanted to give to Pidge didn't pass Keith's inspection and were instead thrown off the side, him saying that they weren't soft enough or wouldn't fit Pidge's tastes.

Shiro and Hunk were both surprised as well, actually.

They didn't think Keith actually wanted to help her, they just thought that he was responding to her scent and his own lust.

But there he was, concerned like someone who'd been mated to her for years, trying to make sure everything Pidge got was absolutely perfect.

Once they'd filled a tub with blankets and pillows and sheets they started to fill another one with clothes. They had to stop Keith from giving up his entire wardrobe to the newly presented omega.

Hunk and Shiro let him give a few shirts and his beloved jacket, but otherwise everything stayed and to appease Keith the others all only gave one item each.

Food was even harder with Keith there, he insisted they give Pidge food she actually liked instead of what Shiro tried to give her to keep her as healthy as could be during her heat.

Much to Shiro's dismay, Hunk agreed with Keith.

"Traitors," he grumbled to the other two alphas under his breath.

So, after gathering about a weeks worth of food and water they all trudged down to Pidge's room.

Keith had insisted he come along, even though Hunk and Shiro tried to get him to stay in the lounge.

"No! I have to make sure she's okay!" Keith hissed, "She's part of my pack too!"

That made Hunk and Shiro groan because, well, he was right.

He was part of the same pack as Pidge and not letting him see his packmate was a bit cruel.

So, they allowed him to come along if he promised he'd stay with Shiro or Hunk at all times and didn't go into Pidge's room.

Keith carried the nesting materials, nose twitching at how he could smell Shiro and Hunk and Allura's scents in the mixture when he wanted them to be drowned out by his.

He especially didn't like how Lance was drenched in Pidge's heat scent when he opened up the door.

Keith peeked over Lance's shoulder as he began to answer any of Shiro's questions.

Pidge was in her room, all the lights off and her breathing heavy as she sat curled up in the one blanket she had sitting in her room.

Keith whimpered softly, putting the tub of nesting materials down in the doorway and carefully sliding them into the room.

Pidge looked up at the noise, slowly pushing herself up.

She looked exhausted, hair entangled in itself and sticking to her sweat covered skin.

As soon as Pidge tried to take a step she crumbled to the floor and Keith quickly rushed forward despite the others all yelling for him to stay back.

Keith catches Pidge before she can hit the ground, holding her tightly and carefully lowering her down to the floor.

"Hey," He murmured, "I've got you. It's okay."

"Hurts-" Pidge choked out, clinging to Keith's shirt.  
"Fuck, it hurts.."

"I know, deep breathes, you're okay." Keith said quietly, running a hand through her damp hair.

He wanted to stay like that, to hold her and assure her that everything was alright.

He wanted to be there for her and ease her through her heat, to be /her/ alpha.

Unfortunately, none of that would happen as Lance quickly took Pidge and Shiro tugged Keith out of the room.

"Keith-" Pidge sobbed, hand reaching for him as the door slammed shut.


	2. Shouldn’t have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn’t have underestimated her for anything.
> 
> She was smarter than any of them, even as her first ever heat began to take over her brain.

Pidge tried not to suffocate on her own scent as the door slammed shut, her whine for Keith only amplifying in desperation.

No, no, no!

The alpha she wanted was just there, right fucking there!

"Keith!" She called out again, trying push herself towards the door.

Lance grabbed onto her pulling her towards the bed.

"No!" She shouted, kicking against him.

Her panicked omega senses were kicking into overdrive, she didn't want Lance.

Her mind couldn't even comprehend that Lance was another omega and wasn't affected by her heat.

"Keith!" Pidge sobbed, all of her thoughts being taken over by her heat.

All she the thoughts she could comprehend was a jumbled mess that consisted of 'hurtskeithhotalphakeithhelp'.

"Pidge! Calm down!" Lance yelped, looking around desperately for something to help.

He grabbed the tub of nesting materials, quickly pushing it towards her.

"Here! Keith probably put some of his stuff in it!" Lance smiled, watching as she began to dig through it without hesitation.

Pidge threw things behind her in a messy organization system.

She was clearly more concerned with finding something of Keith's and Lance could've sworn he saw some tears in her eyes when she pulled out Keith's jacket.

"There we go, come on, let's get this on you and get to work on building a nest." He hummed, trying to take the jacket to put it on Pidge.

And that was there he fucked up.

Pidge hissed loudly as soon as Lance's hands touched the fabric and she jerked away from him.

"Woah, sorry, sorry! Should've asked!" Lance chuckled, backing away as Pidge put on the cropped jacket.

It was just a normal slightly oversized jacket on her, in any normal situation it would've been adorable and he would've been harassing Pidge to let him take a picture.

Not that time though, Lance paled when he saw Pidge take a sniff of the jacket and the growl that rumbled in her throat as her pupils dilated.

Nope. Not good.

Pidge turned on Lance, shakily forcing herself to her feet and lunging for him with a territorial snarl.

Lance yelled out as the smaller omega cane crashing onto him and he barely managed to avoid her newly forming claws from taking out one of his ear lobes.

"Pidge!" He snapped, eyes wide with fear, "stop it!"

Lance could hear the others outside all milling around outside the door with concern.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Lance said slowly.  
"I'm not here to take him or do anything but help you."

Pidge didn't honestly seem to care, instead she just let out a forewarning grunt as she reared up to attack him again.

Lance didn't really think as much as act, he quickly kicked Pidge right in the stomach to force her off of him.

She let out a loud moan of pain, curling up on herself as she sobbed.

Pidge felt her thoughts being taken from how badly she wanted Keith to be there and hold her and that she'd do whatever she needed to do to how badly that sudden attack hurt.

"Guys?!" Shiro yelled, beginning to punch in the code to open the door.

"Don't come in unless you want Pidge to tear your throat out!" Lance called, standing up and carefully heading over to the small omega.

"Then get out of there!" Hunk snapped, "if she'd attack an alpha then she's going to attack you!"

"My fault!" Lance insisted, crouching down in front of Pidge and reaching out for her.  
"I touched some of her nesting mater-HOLY SHIT!"

Lance screeched as Pidge barreled into him.

Of course she'd had a plan, Lance should've known.

He shouldn’t have underestimated her for anything.

She was smarter than any of them, even as her first ever heat began to take over her brain.

Lance's eyes widened as Pidge almost brought her claws down on him, he just barely managed to roll so her claws only nicked his cheek.

"Pidge! Come on! We're a pack! We love each other!" Lance yelped, backing away as she hissed loudly.

"Lance!" Shiro called nervously, "what's happening in there?!"

"Come on, Pidge! I know you're probably confused and scared but this is n-" Lance yelled as she swiped at him, this time her claws slashing into his bicep.

"THIS IS NOT HOW PACK MATES TREAT EACH OTHER!" Lance howled, backing away from the unruly omega.

Shiro had opened up the door at this point, eyes wide at Lance holding onto his bleeding arm.

"What the fuck-" Shiro mumbled, jolting when Pidge tackled Lance.

Lance yelped, the two quite literally sliding out into the hallway.

Hunk and Keith both had to take three steps back at the overwhelming smell of aggression and the smell of heat radiating off Pidge.

Pidge was about to rake her claws down onto Lance’s face when Shiro grabbed her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up, her back against his chest.

Pidge shrieked, kicking and thrashing as she tried to get out of his grasp. 

“Shiro! No! Let her go!” Lance yelled, jumping up.

Panic rolled off of Pidge in waves as she struggled.

She didn’t want this, she didn’t want Shiro.

He wasn’t the alpha she wanted.

“Shiro! Let her go!” Keith snapped, grabbing onto his brothers arm.  
“She’s just scared!”

Shiro didn’t seem to hear him, instead he just tossed Pidge, her back hitting the wall with a yelp.

The older mans packleader instincts had taken over and as far as he concerned Pidge was a threat to his pack and his mate.

Keith paled, rubbing over to Pidge and pulling her close as Shiro stepped towards her.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on her!” Keith growled, baring his fangs at his older brother.  
“She’s scared! It’s her first heat!”

He couldn’t even imagine how terrified and confused Pidge had to be.

An omega having a heat was bad enough, their first heat was always their worst and for an omega to be having their first heat five years after they were supposed to?

God, it had to be agony.

Shiro hissed loudly at Keith, his scent growing more powerful as he tried to dominate over Keith’s.

Pidge whimpered, burying her face into Keith’s shoulder to try and escape it.

“Shiro- please!” Keith begged, “I’ll take care of her! She won’t hurt anyone again!”

Pidge sobbed, trembling against Keith as her heat kicked up another notch and the scent of slick began to fill the air.

“Takashi,” Lance said firmly, grabbing onto his forearm.  
“She’s in heat and I touched her nesting materials. It’s my fault she attacked me.”

Keith breathed a sigh of relief when Shiro calmed down, suddenly realizing what he’d done.

The large alpha rushed over to Pidge, looking her over frantically to see if he’d hurt her.

“Pidge, oh my god, I’m so sorry,” He stammered.

Shiro was afraid to touch her, she was clearly in full heat at this point and he didn’t think putting his scent on her after that stunt was a good idea.

“I’ll take care of her,” Keith said quietly, running a hand through her hair.  
“I won’t do anything to her, I promise..”

Shiro took a deep breath, looking over at Lance and Hunk.

“She won’t let me help her anymore,” Lance sighed, “Pidge will just see me as a threat.”

“And I don’t think taking her from Keith is a good idea.” Hunk added, “if he says he’s not going to do anything then I trust him.”

Shiro nodded slowly, turning back to Keith.

“Please tell us if you two need anything,” he said softly, “we’ll let you know if anything happens, please, just keep her safe.”

Keith nodded, gently picking Pidge up and heading back into her room.

This was going to be a long week and a half.


	3. More of a Gain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosing both of the articles of clothing would be more of a gain than a loss in this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren’t entirely aware of what ABO is, here’s a link to a really good Wikipedia!
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I appreciate you all!  
> (Especially you, Bja133, you’re amazing.)

Pidge writhed in Keith's grasp, her nails scraping harshly against her scent glands as she tried to get the others scents off of her.

"Hey," Keith said firmly, grabbing onto her wrists.  
"Don't. They're already sensitive. We'll wash you up, okay? Just relax."

Keith was careful to step around all the nesting materials so they wouldn't have to be replaced as he carried Pidge into the bathroom she had attached to her room.

They'd moved her into a different room shortly after they found her brother, as one would expect, her older alpha brother wasn't exactly happy when he found out his little (supposedly beta) sister was using a communal shower room with three male alphas when Lance also got his own bathroom.

So, they put Pidge in a different room, a larger one with a joint bathroom so she could have her privacy.

Keith set Pidge down on the sink countertop.

She groaned, leaning back against the cold mirror and relishing the different temperature.

Keith turned on the water to the shower, making sure it was still fairly warm so the small omega didn't get a temperature shock but it would still cool her down some.

"That should do.." he murmured, looking over at Pidge who was already trying to tug her clothes off.

Keith chuckled, walking over to her and carefully helping her pull off the remainder of her armor and under suit.

He debated keeping her bra and boxer on, but her sports bra wouldn't be doing her much good when her breast tissue eventually began to expand some and her chest would become sensitive and her boxers were already soaked with slick.

Loosing both of the articles of clothing would be more of a gain than a loss in this case.

Keith helped her peel off the two articles of underwear, both of which trying to cling to the moisture of her sweat coated skin.

She whimpered, squirming a bit to try and push her body into his touch.

"Pidge, no," Keith sighed, helping her into the shower and having her sit onto the floor so she could rest while he got work on taking off his own armor.

He piled his own armor and Pidge's armor into a corner of the room, they'd both need to be scrubbed down and sanitized until there wasn't any distinguishing scents on them.

Keith looked over at Pidge when she whined loudly, legs held tightly together as she complained about the pain.

"I know, Pidge." Keith murmured, stripping off his under suit.

He kept on his boxers and stepped into the shower, gently moving Pidge so he could sit behind her.

Keith grabbed the many soaps Lance had insisted Pidge try but she'd never really used.

The small omega whimpered, pushing back towards Keith and trying to get as close to him as possible and rub the scent of the other alphas off of her.

He chuckled softly, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"You're ridiculous," he hummed, taking a deep breath so he could try and get a whiff of her scent from underneath the jumbled mess of all the others.

Pidge smelt like sugar cookies and lemon, a scent he and the others all nicknamed the calm before the storm.

Keith grabbed a lemon scented soap, squirting some out into his hands and scrubbing it against her scent glands.

He could remember the first time they'd used her scent as bait and how much she'd hated it.

They'd sent her in as a decoy, her scent was calm and inviting, but her attitude and the fight she put up as soon as their enemies guards were down wasn't.

Keith jolted when he felt Pidge turn around and mouth at his scent gland, trying to get as much of him as possible.

"Alpha.." she mumbled, trying to climb onto his lap but Keith just grabbing onto her waist and held her away.

"No," he says softly. He was denying every instinct he had, every bit of him that was telling him to pull her closer and press up against her.

But he wouldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her.

Pidge was delusional, in the throws of her very first heat.

He'd stay there to help her and calm her down, not have sex with her.

"Please-" Pidge choked out, trying desperately to pull him closer.

“Pidge, you’re not thinking right.” Keith insisted, frowning as she simply swung her leg over his thigh.

“Please, please,” she begged, grinding down against his leg.

Keith sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

He didn’t need to see her like that, desperate and vulnerable as she rutted her hips against his thigh.

Pidge sobbed that it hurt, that she needed him, needed him to her alpha.

Keith grimaced as he felt her slick drip down his skin and the scent of her arousal mixed with the steam in the small room.

Maybe a shower wasn’t a good idea afterall.

Pidge’s whimpers and whining about how it hurt and how she felt like she was burning didn’t decrease at all as she tried to get herself off.

If anything they increased. 

It was difficult to listen to his teammate like that.

Pidge was scared and confused and in pain, and someone who could put it all to end for a while was right in front of her.

Keith grit his teeth, trying to stop himself but he couldn’t.

He gripped her hips and slid her further up.

She gasped softly when she felt the friction of his boxers, hips bucking against it.

Keith refused to let her slide up far enough to grind down on his boner, he would loose himself if she did that.

So instead he held her firm against his thigh, letting her rut against the bit of friction she could get from the fabric.

The scent of her arousal and slick only grew the more she jutted against him and wen she finally was able to cum Pidge looked like she’d experienced a miracle.

Pidge collapsed against him, breathing heavy.

Keith opened his eyes, rubbing her back and holding her close.

“You’re okay,” He whispered, “you’re okay..”

Pidge’s scent finally began to die down and Keith picked her up.

He set her down on the counter just long enough to wrap her up in the fluffiest towel he could find in the bathroom.

“Keith..” she mumbled, the first time he’d heard her use his real name since her heat had really taken her.

“Hey,” He chuckled, helping Pidge into her room and setting her down on her bed.

“Hurts..” she whispered, curling up on herself.

“I know,” he frowned, grabbing a second towel and drying himself off. Keith searched around a bit, happy to find his pair of sweatpants that he’d been searching for for weeks.

He chuckled as he put them on, realizing that Pidge had stolen them in her pre-heat.

“How are you feeling besides the obvious heat pain?” Keith asked, digging around to find one of his shirts for her.

“Tired.” Pidge mumbled, letting Keith help her sit up so he could slide the shirt onto her.

“I figured, come on, you should build your nest. Then you can get the best sleep of your life.” Keith hummed, extra careful as he scooped her up off of the bed and set her down next to the tub of half hazardous strewn about nest materials.

He sat back and watched as Pidge arranged a methodically designed nest.

It was mostly comprised of comforters and pillows at the bottom, the tiny omega was clearly set on having it feel as if she was engulfed in a cloud no matter what.

She then shoved a pile of clothes and throw blankets over to Keith.

“Needs to smell like you,” Pidge mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

Keith smiled, rubbing the material over his scent glands before handing them back to her.

Once the nest was complete Pidge flopped down into it with a sigh.

“Can I come in?” Keith asked softly, waiting until she gave him a nod to even dare to step into it.

He didn’t need her attacking him over his own idiotic mistake.

Keith sat at the opposite end of the nest, not wanting to intrude on her space.

“Can you come and cuddle with me? Please?” Pidge asked quietly and he nodded, carefully shifting over so he was laying beside her.

She squirmed and rolled a bit, settling with her head on his chest while Keith rubber gentle circles into her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Pidge whispered, “for helping me..”

“It’s no problem at all.” Keith smiled, burrowing his face into her hair.  
“You needed someone to help you and I’d do anything for you, Pidge.”

He felt her take a deep breath, considering the words that he’d said and what they implied.

“Could you finger me?” She blurted out suddenly.


	4. Knot Gonna Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked up and over as much as could, Keith was still sleeping peacefully.
> 
> Alphas were fucking useless.

Keith sat up, halfway convinced he'd heard the wrong thing.

"/excuse me?!/"

"I mean, if you'd rather not, you could always kn-"

"I'm not going to knot you, Pidge." Keith frowned, laying back down and letting her snuggle close once again.

"Normal sex?" She asked, looking up at him. Pidge was blunt on the best of days, she didn't waste time with skimming around. She just cut straight to the chase, even in her heat.

"If you're coherent later than we'll talk about it. You need rest." Keith sighed, running his hands down his face in exasperation. She was going to be the death of him.

"Pussy," Pidge mumbled under her beneath.

"No, I respect you. You deserve to not have your body intruded on like that." Keith said firmly, "if you really want me to finger you when it gets bad I will, but under no circumstances will I knot you. Not until we have a serious talk about all of this when you are /not/ in heat."

Pidge felt her body flush a bit at that.

He really respected her like that?

Keith was a better alpha than she thought he was, he wasn't just sexy as all hell and have a scent like a dream, he actually cared.

"Pidge," Keith sighed, "earth to Pidge?"

She jolted at that, sitting up a bit and looking at Keith.

"Sorry, what?" Pidge asked, feeling a bit light headed at the movement.

"Lay back down," Keith murmured, gently pulling her down.  
"I was saying that you should get some sleep before your heat gets bad again."

"But-" Pidge began, about to argue.

"You need to rest." Keith barked, using his alpha voice.

The voice that made her knees weak and the scent of slick begin to start up again, still, she nodded and closed her eyes.

Keith sighed, waiting for her breathing to steady and her scent to die down before looking down at his pants and the boner straining against his sweatpants.

Keith mumbled a silent 'fuck you,' to his body before closing his own eyes.

Pidge woke up not even an hour later, feeling like her entire body was trying to murder her.

Her skin burned and felt like it was under boiling water, the ache and stiffness in her muscles made the thought of moving hurt, her head was pounding worse than the one time she'd been hit in the head during a mission, and her stomach.

God her fucking stomach.

The twisting ache inside of her was something fierce and unholy.

It made her lungs seize and the scream she wanted to let out catch in her throat.

Pidge was stuck there, laying in complete and utter pain without being able to say a thing.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling sickly cold against the burning of her face.

Her thoughts ranged between how badly her body hurt and how much she wished Keith would just fucking wake up and help her.

As her mind focused on Keith and how for being there to help with her heat he was doing an utterly shit job at it her body decided then was the time to kick the whole heat things up a notch.

Pidge bit her lip as her core began to ache and the smell of slick became strong.

Well fuck.

Her mind began to wander once again.

What would Keith even do when he woke up and found her like that?

Would he just sit there and try to coach her through it?

She looked up and over as much as could, Keith was still sleeping peacefully.

Alphas were fucking useless.

Her mind slowly began to leave her, the very thought of rationality was gone.

She found herself limp in the nest, inhaling as much of Keith's scent as she could before exhaling her own.

Pidge could only whine at how her thighs made a sticky and wet sound when she was finally able to pull them apart.

Keith was finally beginning to stir, the suffocating scent of arousal and slick likely slowing the process.

He almost choked on how thick and overwhelming the scent was, Pidge was seriously an overpowering omega in every sense.

"Pidge," Keith frowned, sitting up and looking over at her.

She was laying in the nest, hair splayed out like a soft halo. Her skin was flushed and had a sheen from the sweat.

Pidge was gripping the sheets, trying to stop herself from touching herself and handling the damn pain herself. Something told her it wouldn't do much though, not when she had Keith right there.

"Alpha.." Pidge whined, craning her neck to bare her scent glands to him.

Keith took a deep breath in, reminding himself to stay in control. This was her first heat-a late heat as well-and she didn't know what she was doing.

He grimaced as she sobbed again, carefully shifting so he was hovering over her a bit.

"Pidge, look at me." He said firmly, knowing that asking for her to do something wasn't going to do much when she was in such a state.

She whimpered softly, doing as she was told. Her pupils were almost fully dilated, wide and dark with a mixture of pain and overwhelming want. Still, Pidge kept her eyes locked on Keith which made him give her a soft smile.

"What do you need?" He said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Knot me, fuck, alpha, please," Pidge whimpered, already spreading her legs and Keith felt all his blood rush south when her thighs separating made an audible sound thanks to the amount of slick coating them.

"No." Keith sighed, "I'm not going to knot you."

The whine that Pidge let out was ridiculous and pitiful, her disappointment and need for something coming through loud and clear.

"Oh, come on, we talked about this." Keith mumbled, shifting so he pulled her into his lap and let her rest against his scent glands.

Pidge whimpered, pushing her butt back against his hands and licking over his neck before trying to bite him but Keith moved his upper body away from her.

Pidge took her opportunity, pushing Keith down into the nest before grinding against him. He groaned, feeling his half hard on turn into a full hard on.

"Pidge, no." He huffed, reaching to get her off of him but she just whined, grabbing onto his hands and putting them on her hips.

Keith growled, eyes narrowing.

Fucking omegas.

He flipped them over, putting him on top and pinning her down.

"I said, /no/." Keith snapped, "I'm not fucking you. You're not going to grind on me, you're not going to get anywhere near my fucking dick. You're going to lay down and I'll finger you."

Pidge glared at him but didn't argue, letting him do what he needed to do.

Keith spread her legs again, nails subconsciously digging into the meat of her thighs when he saw them shine with slick.

Pidge let out a sigh of bliss when she felt his hands on her, the haze of her mind growing thicker and brain short circuiting when he pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit.

“Fuck-“ Pidge choked out, legs spreading further as he carefully inserted a finger into her heat. Keith took his time, making sure she was okay as he did so.

His pace was upsettingly slow, making Pidge whined and make a noise only a desperate omega could make as Keith continued at that pace until he could feel that she was loose and ready.

Then the change is nearly earth shattering, her moan likely echoing throughout the entire castle as Keith thrusts two fingers into her roughly.

“Fuck!” Pidge cried, hips jutting up against his hand. She can already feel the buildup, that rock in her core getting heavier.

“There we go, good girl,” Keith growled, hovering over her. He was close enough that Pidge could feel his breath against her cheek and get drowned in his scent.

“Alpha,” Pidge whimpered, “I need you, I need you to knot me, please,”

“No.” Keith snapped firmly, continuing to finger her and circle her clit with his thumb.  
“You’ll take what I give you.”

Pidge sobbed, tears dripping down her cheeks as Keith continued to fingerfuck her as a brutal pace. Two fingers quickly became three and the circling on her clit became relentless rubbing.

The orgasm Pidge had made her vision white out for a second, Keith continued to thrust his fingers into her, helping her ride out her orgasm as the haze of her mind finally faded.

Pidge panted, gently tapping his shoulder to let Keith know that she was good.

“Oh fuck, my hand was about to cramp,” Keith groaned, shifting so his hand covered in slick and cum was the one holding her up while his clean hand adjusted the shirt she was wearing covered her up.

Pidge snorted, unable to help but laugh as she sat up.

“Thank you,” She grinned, voice thick with sleepiness yet again.

“No problem,” Keith chuckled, getting up.  
“I gotta wash my hands, pick out some food! You need to eat!”

“Can we watch a movie?” Pidge called as Keith walked to the bathroom, smiling.

“You bet! Pick one and I’ll set it up!” Keith grinned, the water turning on as he washed off the slick and tried to scrub the smell of sex and heat off of his hand.

Pidge hummed as she did as she was told, she liked it when Keith gave her orders. Made her inner omega purr with pride that the alpha she wanted as treating her like /his/ omega.

She grabbed an Altean movie that they’d translated into English and rearranged the nest so it was better suited for them to be propped up while watching the movie and picked out some of the food for them to munch on while they enjoyed their film.

Keith came back after a few minutes, smiling as he stretched.

“Can I come in?” He asked, standing at the edge of the nest. He hummed with pride at Pidge giving him permission without a moments hesitation. She really trusted him enough to let her into her nest without so much as a second thought.

Keith sat down in the spot she’d made for him, the alpha letting the small omega cuddle up to him instantly as he pulled a blanket over them both.

A scent of pure love and affection rolled off of them both, their feelings for each other painfully obvious.

More obvious than usual, anyways. Pidge couldn’t count the amount of times Lance had begged her to just make a move and spare them all the eyefucking and scents clogging up every room the two happened to be in at the same damn time.

Keith had gotten a similar request from Shiro, and by request he was on his damn knees begging Keith because damnit, it was killing him and Lance to watch their two packmates be such complete and utter idiots and cockblock themselves.

“Keith,” Pidge said, looking up at him.

“Yeah?” Keith hummed, turning his attention from the movie and down to the small omega.

“Will you kiss me?” She asked.


	5. What is This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk silently cursed his dick for reacting to the scent, trying to shake it off as he continued to look around.

The remaining Paladins and Alteans all frowned as they sat in the common room, Coran working on figuring out a way to scent proof the castle with Hunk.

Pidge's heat scent had bled into the entire castle and it was not helping anyone. Especially since it was a first heat scent, enticing and practically begging for the alphas of the ship to respond.

Even the two mated alphas on the ship were having a difficult time.

Hunk and Shiro both felt restless, minds practically screaming at them to go help her. Shiro was especially getting affected. He was the pack leader, it was normally for alphas in a pack to help omegas through their heats without marking them, but it was almost tradition for a pack leader to help them through their very first.

If this had been a normal first heat, if they had been a normal pack and Shiro had Pidge's permission as well Lance's, he likely would've helped Pidge. But he'd lost so much of a say in who helped her the moment he attacked her.

Shiro hadn't meant to attack Pidge. He just did. His omega was hurt and Lance's scent screamed panic and Shiro just reacted.

He felt absolutely horrible, as soon as Pidge's heat was over he was going to do everything he could to make it up to her. 

A pack leader attacking a pack omega in heat was unacceptable under any circumstances and Shiro could practically feel that their relationship as a pack was damaged by it.

Keith would be the most difficult to get to forgive him. They'd all realized it too late but Keith and Pidge were definitely in the early stages of courting. Hell, Keith had probably subconsciously knew that she was an unpresented omega thanks to his Galra genetics.

Galra had secondary sex characteristics, just like humans and Alteans, but theirs were far more for combat and defense purposes.

Galra omegas were incredible when it came to defending territory, aggressive and small and overwhelmingly fast one omega could hold a line against an entire fleet of foot soldiers.

Galra alphas, holy shit. Mountains of pure muscle and brute strength. They usually manned the front lines and often caused the Paladins the most trouble due to their ability to seemingly just know others dynamics and attack accordingly, always targeting omegas first to try and draw out protective alphas.

They'd always targeted Pidge as well as Lance, making it clear that they'd always known Pidge was an omega and Keith likely had too without realizing it and that was shown through the way they'd been courting.

The twos courting had been subtle, not nearly as blunt as an alpha and beta courting would've been. 

No, Keith had been taking his time and was cautious, approaching Pidge like she was the last omega to exist and she had all the alphas she could ever want.

He'd been giving her little trinkets that he found on planets they went to and once Pidge had asked Keith to hand her something while he was doing something. The alpha had immediately dropped what he was doing and moved to help her so fast that he ended up tripping and nearly breaking his nose.

The two were obviously courting now that they looked back at it and they shouldn't have freaked out about Keith helping her as much as they had.

"It's been five days, we should go check on Pidge." Allura said suddenly, standing up and walking towards the hallway.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lance asked, following after her with Shiro and Hunk trailing behind him. 

"We're down two paladins because of this, we need to see how far along she is and if Pidge is lucid." Allura huffed, trying not to gag on the heat scent that thickened as they walked through the halls.

Altean noses weren't terribly sensitive, it wasn't something that they necessarily needed thanks to their muted dynamics but even the Alteans were struggling with the overwhelming scents. 

The humans all looked at each other nervously.

"I don't think Pidge is going to be okay.. first heats normally last five to seven days but.. her heat is five years late.." Shiro reminded Allura.  
"She's clearly not thinking right, even in her preheat she was territorial and attacked another omega when they're outnumbered by alphas."

Omega fights on Earth were common. In most social situations omegas outnumbered alphas since they felt safer around other omegas but when it came to bonding and heats it became a bit more aggressive.

Thanks to it being a social standard for there to be more omegas even though alphas and betas outnumbered them population wise many omegas felt the need to quite literally fight over alphas.

It was scary, but could be avoided by alphas outnumbering omegas. This unfortunately didn't happen often due to alphas being seen as too aggressive to work most jobs outside of security or military.

"It's just a check. If she's not okay, we close the door and leave her be, if she is okay. Great, we have two paladins back." Allura smiled, stopping outside of Pidge's room and knocking on the door.

"Please be Keith, please be Keith, please be Keith.." Hunk mumbles, hearing someone moving around in the room.

The door slides open and it's not Keith, it's Pidge.

She looks tired, bags under her eyes and Keith's shirt which she was wearing hanging off of her shoulders and the shorts she was wear half hazardously shoved on.

Her neck was littered in small and light hickeys but there was no bite marks to be seen to everyone's relief.

Even crazier, she didn't smell like heat. In fact, she was starting to smell more like her normal lemon and sugar cookie scent.

"Oh my god! You're okay!" Lance exclaimed making Pidge snort tiredly as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine if feeling like I got hit by a truck is okay." Pidge smiled, running a hand through her hair.

She was acting completely lucid, smiling and responding to people like she normally did.

"It's pretty normal, I always feel like I died after my heats; with or without Shiro there to f-" Lance grinned but Pidge shoved him playfully.

"Oh fuck off! My alpha is fucking useless!" Pidge laughed, "I swear, he slept the entire time!"

"Where is Keith..?" Hunk asked, looking past Pidge.

"Training, I think." Pidge sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, come on, I've got so much to show you to prep you for your next heat!" Lance smiled, grabbing onto Pidge's hand and dragging her down the hall towards where Lance and Shiro kept their nesting stuff and everyday nest.

Shiro sighed, smiling as he followed after them and Allura tagged along to see and learn more as well.

Hunk frowned, looking into Pidge's room. It didn't look like her heat was over in the slightest.

Her nest was still set up and being well taken care of diligently by the looks of it. He cautiously stepped into her room, going over to the nest and sniffing it.

What is this? It didn’t seem dismantled in the slightest.

Heat scent was still fresh and thick around it which Hunk figured could've just been since it was first heat scent and it likely would've stuck around longer.

Hunk silently cursed his dick for reacting to the scent, trying to shake it off as he continued to look around.

There was every single sign that Pidge was still in heat. Her scent was still smelling like slick and arousal, food was still stashed in a safe space instead of out where Pidge normally kept it and the nest was obviously still in place.

It just didn't make sense. It wasn't normal heat behavior, especially a heat where you have an alpha with you to help. If Pidge's heat was over he would've not only cleaned up the nest by now, the entire room would be coating his scent to cover up the heat scent so Pidge wouldn't have to smell it anymore.

Hunk went back to the nest, carefully looking it over and sniffing. His curiosity got the better of him and reached into the nest, grabbing one of the blankets from it that seemed to have slick on it and after inspecting Hunk could confirm that it was likely fresh as well.

He paled when he realized the implications of that.

Pidge was still in heat, just having a small moment where brain wasn’t mush-Keith probably helped her get off and scented her to keep her brain working-she was with an alpha and an omega and was being taken to /their/ nest.

Hunk quickly dropped the blanket, scrambling away from it and praying that he didn’t get any of his scent on the material despite knowing that he definitely did. He knew however that he’d done something much worse than just scent part of Pidge’s nest, he’d messed with it.

That was a huge insult to Pidge as an omega and something that could easily be interpreted as a challenge to Keith to be her alpha.

This was bad. This was very, very bad and it only got worse when Hunk heard a low growl from the doorway.

Hunk squeaked, turning to see Keith in the doorway with his fangs bared. In his arms were books and movies, likely things to keep Pidge occupied during her lucid periods after Keith helped handle her.

“Woah, buddy.. hey.. calm down.. I didn’t mean to mess with her nest..” Hunk said calmly, taking a few steps back with his hands raised in the air.

He tilted his head, letting out a bit of his scent to show Keith that he wasn’t a threat.

Keith didn’t take it that way in the slightest, his brain was going crazy because there was an alpha near /his/ omegas nest and that alpha reeked with arousal and had definitely put his scent on Pidge’s nest.

Keith looked around, his panic only growing when he realized Pidge wasn’t there.

All logic went out the window in that moment. All Keith could think was that he needed to get rid of this alpha and then find his omega and build her a new nest.

Hunk whimpered when Keith growled again, this time loud and territorial.

He suddenly knew Pidge being in heat wasn’t their biggest problem, it was the feral alpha looking for her.


End file.
